


One Plus One Equals Three

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Kink Meme, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful magic is at work here, but none of them really seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One Equals Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song of the same name from the Broadway musical "Side Show".

At first they don't even realize something is wrong.

They're at an inn, and as per usual, Kahlan is sharing a room with Cara while Richard bunks with Zedd. They're just saying their goodnights, which lately for Richard and Kahlan has meant spending long periods of time holding each other and kissing and prattling on about feelings while Cara stands in the background rolling her eyes.

Only tonight, there's less talking and a lot more kissing. And - Cara notes with interest – groping?

“I'm right here,” Cara reminds them as Richard's hand eagerly explores the contours of Kahlan's ass. They jump away, their cheeks colored with embarrassment, but desire is still bubbling under the surface. Cara's eyes drift down to Richard's pants, smirking at his obvious arousal.

Normally Cara's automatic reaction would be to tease him mercilessly about it, if only to see who blushed harder – him or Kahlan. Tonight, her instincts are running baser than that; the bulge in Richard's pants, the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the hot flush of his cheeks inspire a surge of lust in Cara, and mocking is the furthest thing from her mind.

This should be her first clue.  
  
“You probably don't want to go back to Zedd like this,” she teases in a sultry voice, stepping forward to cover the bulge with her hand. His cock jumps under her touch, and his eyes widen with shock, but he doesn't pull away. More evidence that something is amiss, and she would probably pick up on it if her mind weren't suddenly clouded with desire. “I could help you out with that, Lord Rahl.”

Richard tenses, looking nervously at Kahlan, and Cara follows his gaze. To the surprise of everyone, Kahlan does not look affronted by Cara's offer – on the contrary, her eyes are gleaming with interest.

It's clear now that something is at work here – most likely some sort of powerful magic. They should be running to Zedd to find out what it is, find some way to fix it, but all they can do is stand there and stare at one another as the temperature in the room climbs.

Kahlan is the one to end the standoff, stepping forward to slide her hands up Richard's chest, bringing her lips to his once more. Cara's hand is trapped between them in the process, pressing harder against Richard's crotch, and his hips arch forward of their own volition. Kahlan moans into his mouth as the movement drives Cara's knuckles to grind against her sex.

Eyes darkening with lust, Cara pulls her hand from between them. They moan in protest, but soon are lost in kissing one another once more, oblivious to Cara tugging off her gloves. She takes her belt off too, along with her agiels – she doesn't want accidental contact with them to ruin a moment.

Then Cara's fingers are buried in Richard's hair, pulling the pair apart so she can claim the Seeker's mouth with her own. Her tongue plunges into his mouth, tasting Kahlan on his tongue, and she groans, her other hand coming up to grip the collar of his shirt.

For a moment, Kahlan just watches, her eyes hungrily roaming over their bodies. Blonde hair flutters against Cara's neck as her head dips and moves against Richard's, and Kahlan finds herself unable to look away. She leans in, shoving the hair back behind Cara's shoulder as her mouth latches onto her throat, nipping and sucking at the soft skin.

Cara moans, tearing her mouth from Richard's to turn to Kahlan. Deft fingers come up to work the laces of Kahlan's jacket as their tongues battle for dominance. Kahlan shrugs the garment over her shoulders, quickly freeing her hands to slide up Cara's leather-encased back.

Richard can feel himself growing harder watching them, his body overheating with lust. He tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before moving behind Kahlan. He slides her hair to the side, sucking at Kahlan's neck from behind as his hands slide past her to grab Cara's hips, pulling them both tightly against Kahlan.

“Spirits,” Kahlan gasps into Cara's mouth. Cara's breasts are crushed against her own, and Richard's hardness is digging into her ass, and the combination is overwhelming in the most delicious way. Grinding back against Richard, she pushes Cara back just far enough to slide her hands over leather-clad breasts.

Richard's hands leave Cara's hips, sliding back over Kahlan's to quickly unfasten the stays of her corset. Cara lowers her mouth to Kahlan's chest, nipping at her collarbone before sucking deep kisses from her breasts. She reaches around to tug the corset forward, tossing it to the side as Richard's hands slide up over Kahlan's ribs to cup her breasts.

A hungry moan escapes Kahlan's throat as she arches into his hands, his fingers tightening around hardened nipples. Her own fingers are tangled in Cara's hair as the blonde drops to her knees, her tongue trailing wetly over Kahlan's abdomen.

Cara reaches behind Kahlan to slide the skirt and underclothes over Kahlan's ass, her hands nudging Richard's erection in the process. He moans into the crook of Kahlan's shoulder as he arches forward, and Cara's tongue slides over Kahlan's hipbone, and Kahlan's knees refuse to hold her up any longer.

“Bed,” Richard gasps as Kahlan sags against him. Kahlan stumbles over to it, leaning against the edge of it as she starts to remove her boots. Cara pushes her back to lie down, making quick work of the boots before sliding her hands up over Kahlan's knees to the insides of her thighs, spreading them apart as she buries her tongue in Kahlan's sex.

Richard's cock strains painfully against his pants at the eroticism of the sight. He quickly unlaces them, tugging them off along with his boots before moving forward to tug at the laces of Cara's leathers.

Kahlan's hands tangle in Cara's hair as a hot tongue slides between her legs, and something teases at the edges of her consciousness, some reason they shouldn't be doing this, but the feeling inside her is begging for release and she can't think clearly enough to remember what it is.

Then suddenly Cara's mouth is gone; Richard tugs her back so he can slide the leathers down her torso. She whirls on him with a growl, standing up and nipping at his lips. His cock presses into her belly as his hands slide the leathers over her ass, grabbing handfuls of firm flesh and pulling her against him.

Kahlan sits up, her breasts pressing into Cara's back as she explores the blonde's shoulders with wet, sucking kisses. Her hips arch forward against Cara's, pressing into Richard's hands, and Richard releases Cara's ass in favor of sliding up Kahlan's bare sides. Their mouths meet over Cara's shoulder, tongues colliding with increasing fervor.

Cara squirms out from between them, and quickly removes her boots and leathers as Richard pushes Kahlan back onto the bed. He hovers over her for a moment, staring down in wonder and desire, before she reaches for his hips, urging him to enter her. They arch against each other as he thrusts into her, groaning and panting. After a few moments of watching with wanton enjoyment, Cara climbs onto the bed beside them. She rakes her nails down Richard's back, scraping over his flexing ass as she sucks at his neck.

Kahlan reaches for Cara, her hand drifting up the blonde's thigh to barely brush against damp curls, and she whimpers at the limitations of her reach. Cara shifts to accommodate Kahlan's desire, her sex sliding wetly over Kahlan's skin as she straddles her ribs. Kahlan's feet dig into the bed, her hips arching to meet Richard's thrusts as she slides two slender fingers into Cara's sex. The searing heat of it tears a lustful groan from her throat.

The scent of Cara's arousal is intoxicating, and as Richard pumps into her, hands solidly gripping her hips, she slides her fingers free and brings them to her mouth. The taste of Cara covers her tongue, thick and tangy and sweet, and it's not enough.

“More,” Kahlan gasps wantonly, tugging at Cara's hips. Heat floods Cara's stomach at the implication, and she doesn't waste a second sliding forward, her sex hovering over Kahlan's mouth as she grips the headboard. Kahlan dives in eagerly, hands sliding up to clutch at Cara's ass as she licks and sucks at the dripping flesh.

Richard can feel himself getting closer to the edge, and one hand slides up from Kahlan's hip to stroke at her clit with his thumb. She arches against him, moaning loudly, and the vibrations from her mouth send jolts of pleasure shooting through Cara's sex. Then his climax crashes through him, and he cries out as he spills into Kahlan. Her sex clenches around his pulsing cock, milking every last drop from him. Desire is building within her, and she feels ready to burst with the feeling as he rubs at her clit harder and faster.

Kahlan's fingernails dig into the supple flesh of Cara's ass as she arches furiously against Richard's hand, and as she plunges over the edge, she cries out her release into Cara's sex. Magic floods the room, making their hair stand on end, and they are vaguely aware that this was dangerous, but they're too caught up in the moment to remember why.

Especially when Cara is moaning and grinding into Kahlan's mouth, the muscles in her thighs and ass taut with her impending climax. Richard drinks in the sight eagerly before sliding out of Kahlan, his cock trailing wetness over her belly as he scoots up to slide his fingers into Cara from behind.

Cara groans in enthusiastic approval, Richard's fingers and Kahlan's lips and tongue quickly driving her to the brink. Kahlan sucks at Cara's clit, her teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh as Richard pumps into her, and Cara is gone, shuddering as her orgasm floods Kahlan's mouth and chin.

Richard slides his fingers from Cara's clenching heat, collapsing at Kahlan's side as he watches Kahlan continue to lap at Cara's sex, her hands sliding over the back of Cara's trembling thighs.

Finally, Cara can no longer hold herself up, and shifts off of Kahlan. She stretches her body along the length of Kahlan's, licking her arousal from Kahlan's chin before capturing her lips in a lingering kiss.

Richard presses soft kisses to Kahlan's cheek as her mouth moves against Cara's, and she turns to kiss him instead, the heady taste of Cara still thick on her tongue. Cara drops her head to Kahlan's shoulder, lazily exploring the freckled skin with her lips.

The urgency they had all felt drains away as they exchange languid kisses, hands softly caressing naked skin. Clarity creeps in to take its place, as they begin to realize what they have just done.

Kahlan's eyes widen in horror as she realizes what just happened. She reaches up, tugging Richard and Cara apart so she can look them each in the eyes. “You're not confessed,” she says with a sigh of relief. “Neither of you.”

Richard smiles, pressing his lips sweetly to Kahlan's. “Maybe we're immune,” he suggests softly, glancing up at Cara before meeting Kahlan's stunned gaze. “We both love you too much already.”

Kahlan can't help but return the smile, turning her head to look at Cara in wonder. Cara averts her eyes, feeble words on the tip of her tongue. Kahlan reaches up to guide Cara's lips down to hers, the gentle caress banishing any thought Cara may have had of denying it.

Pulling away, Kahlan smiles wider. “I love you too,” she says softly, before turning her gaze back to Richard. “Both of you. I -”

The door to their room flies open, putting an abrupt end to the moment. “Richard, Kahlan -” Zedd is saying urgently as he comes flying into the room. His eyes fall on the bed, and he is struck speechless. Kahlan's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment.

“What is it, Zedd?” Richard asks, hastily tugging the sheet up over their bodies.

“I- Shota- there was a spell,” the wizard fumbles out, looking at the ground, the walls, the dresser – anything but the trio on the bed. “I gather you've already discovered it for yourselves.”

“Is that all, wizard?” Cara asks impatiently, looking more irritated than concerned at his presence.

Zedd dares to glance up at them and, satisfied at least that no one is confessed or dead, hurriedly backs out of the room.

As the door slams behind him, Cara turns a sultry gaze to her companions. “Now, where were we?”

_end._


End file.
